Whispers in the Void
by Slyyy
Summary: Shadows in the silence of the night from whence they come none shall wake, for once a shade of the night seeks a soul it shall meet the sanguine of the void. For when shadows hide in plain sight the true night begins... Until the morning which brings the mourning. Narutox? RR&R please!


**AN: Welcome to the story people! First off, you can call me the SlySage and this is my first time publishing anything on this account. Anyways, I've been working on and off with this concept as its been in my head for a few weeks: this is an AU: Naruto/RWBY crossover with some influences from a few other animes. Big picture I merged remnant with a bit of hidden village culture. You'll see a bit more as we go along. I will go into some technical things in the ending authors note so as to avoid any form of spoiling.**

 **Disclaimer: The Characters and yada-yada belong to their original owners (Kishi and Oum). However, I do own my own concepts and spin on said characters, settings, and whatever else is different from Canon.**

 **Anyways expect this to focus primarily on Naruto as he is the main character here.**

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

"How's it?" Character speaking.

 _'Do they know about my ears?'_ Character thinking.

 **"My name is..."** "redacted" speaking.

 ** _'Why can't he hear my...'_** "redacted" thinking.

Enjoy!

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

..Legends..

Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are mere remnants, byproducts, of a long forgotten past.

Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful, but he was born into an unforgiving world.

..An inevitable darkness..

...Creatures of destruction...

..The creatures of Grimm..

They set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change, and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds. This power was appropriately named..

"Dust"

Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came strength, civilization, and most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return.

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed...

"There will be no victory in strength."

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

Whispers in the Void

Chapter 1: Enter Beacon Academy

Currently we find a young man looking out the window of an odd flying vehicle, a bullhead he thinks, as he is currently floating into a landing...

Naruto Uzumaki, that's his name. He is a young adult male with crimson semi-spiked hair along with deep cerulean eyes. He's pretty tall for a seventeen year old, about six foot-something give or take a few inches, and has a very lean athletic body built, not from exercise or even sports but, from battle.

He's wearing a white sleeveless top that has a white half face mask connected to it, along with a metal plate on the front of his neck.

The plate has a symbol carved into it:

A swirl denoted with nine tomoe.

He's also wearing a translucent crystal necklace. For pants he is wearing a pair of dark red cargo pants with the ankles and shins wrapped in a bandage tape. On his left arm is what appears to be a black tattoo of that same tomoe'd swirl symbol. He is also wearing a supply pouch across his lower back with a blade running tightly down his back diagonally with the ring pomelled hilt showing on his left hip pointed downwards.

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

 _WHAM!_

"Sorry kid! But, we're kinda late so just get inside while I talk to the Headmaster real quick. If you see a blonde chick with a short whip give her these papers." A dark haired man with red eyes said to Naruto as he shoved a mess of papers into Naruto's hands and sends him on his way.

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

Up on the stage in the auditorium behind a podium, a man with grey hair starts speaking.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose...'

 _BAM!_

All of the sudden a door slams open, and in walks our redheaded protagonist. Not only is he late to the orientation, but he walks up on to the stage.

Naruto, "Hey! I was told to give this to you. So I guess, here ya go.' he hands the blonde chick, whom has what appears to be a short whip of some sort, the mess of papers in his hands, then notices the awkward atmosphere... 'Oh! Yeah, sorry I'm late. This old drunk guy with a scythe just walked up to me at the ramen stand in Vacuo and said I HAD to come here and... I'm not sure what else he was rambling on about but it sounded pretty important..."

"Stupid Qrow..." the blonde woman, just harshly whispered to herself while quickly glancing over the papers before handing them to the grey haired dude.

"Professor Ozpin please read this." She said before this Ozpin guy replied.

"Alright Glynda but, we should hurry this along... I was in the middle of the orientation speech."

Glynda knew this, it was obvious that this moment had become a spectacle to the other potential students, however she needed answers.

"Not. Possible. Young man, Mister Uzumaki, is this a joke?" She asked, and it was loud enough to be picked up in the mic.

"Is what a joke?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded by the question sent his way. Honestly he has no idea what those papers said, they weren't in his written language after all. Even if they were he probably still wouldn't read them.

"Did you single handedly kill a horde of over a hundred grimm, including numerous alphas? Well, did you?" Glynda was holding a pretty stare. By pretty he meant pretty shocked and of non-belief.

" _Thank you mam,_ and I know! I told the guy it wasn't a lot but he seemed pretty impressed ya know?" The redhead replied chuckling while just scratching the back of his head as if embarrassed by such an unimpressive feat.

"Well I'd say it's enough. My name is Ozpin, welcome to my school, now... where was I?..' after saying such the man made a shooing gesture to get him to sit in a seat. After the redhead was properly seated he went back to his speech as if nothing unusual happened.

'You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." and, with that Ozpin headed off the stage while looking through the mess of papers that were given to him. he was intrigued...

Glynda moves back up to the podium before speaking into the microphone once again,

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. Oh and Uzumaki, Professor Ozpin wishes to speak with you first thing in the morning. Please do try to be punctual this time. You are all dismissed."

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

As the blue eyed wanderer was settling down the night he noticed a few things.

A bunch of people talking, the stares, boys trying to look good for the girls, the stares, oh that girl had a scythe cool, and more stares...

"What?! Is there somethin' on my face?"

It didn't look like anyone would reply until out of nowhere he saw a little girl appearing in front of him in a puff of... rose petals? _'hm, seems weird to me whatcha think Kū?'_

 ** _"It would seem she has a speed based semblance.. Though I could do without the extras. Your nose is pretty sensitive after all."_**

"... and Alphas! that's so cool! I'm gonna do that one day and uh.."

"Sorry were you saying something? I was, eh, lost in thought?" Naruto said to the little red speedster.

"Oh, I was saying I'm Ruby Rose! I was asking if what Professor Goodwitch was saying was true?" The newly named Ruby said with anxious enthusiasm.

"Well first off, Nice to meet ya! The names Uzumaki Naruto, and well yeah. It didn't seem like a big deal from where I'm from. I didn't know the smaller grimm existed until sometime last year... I'm used to a lot bigger ones ya know?"

"Oh cool! Uzumaki's an interesting first name for sure, what kind of weapon do you use?" the rosette asked getting excited to see what kind of weapon this guy was using. It was the _real_ reason she came over. After all, if a guy could take down that many grimm he **had** to have an awesome weapon!

"Oh I forgot it's different here, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. _Still getting used to that_ , Anyways how about I just show ya?" He started fishing through his back pouch and started pulling out... needles?

"These are senbon. You throw them, preferably at vital points like the heart, the eyes, whatever and take em' down. They're what I use for when those grimm are far away, now for when they get close I use this..."

He pulled down the hilt that was hanging upside down from his right hip, spun the blade and few times and then carefully handed her his blade.

It was pretty simple at first glance until she picked it up. The quality of the metal was beyond anything she had ever seen...

It was a pure black slightly curved and elongated ninja-to that was missing a tsuba (handguard).

The hilt was wrapped in red bandages that led to a ring styled pommel. Lastly along the flat of the blade were these odd squiggly lines that she couldn't quite make out?

...It was beautiful...

But... "What kind of gun can it turn into?"

"Eh? Why would I need a gun?" He replied as if it were common sense.

"Because guns are the best! Check this out!" She then carefully handed him back his weapon which he sheathed for the moment. Then, with great enthusiasm, she pulled out a hunk of metal that she swung that s _omehow_ turned into the scythe from before. Honestly it was pretty badass.

"So this is Crescent Rose! Cool huh? It's a sniper-scythe!"

"It is pretty cool but what's a sniper?" The redhead asked

The girl looked shocked. NO! She was terrified it was as if her very soul was insulted!

"How do you not know what a sniper is!?" She really was surprised at his lack of knowledge in the subject it seemed.

"We didn't do guns in my village. never needed em. Still... it seemed pretty neat."

"Neat?! I--" She was interrupted by a very beautiful blonde who put an arm around the girl before whispering a few things that made the girl blush before introducing herself. "Hey I'm Yang! How's it Yangin'?"

Still moving along regardless of the awkward silence she continued. "Anyways, my little sister over here is pretty into guns. She's really nice if you get to know her!"

"Yeah I'd say she's pretty cool." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh thank Oum! Naruto I thought... Oh back to what I was saying, so are you like really strong?" She asked with some pretty sparkly eyes.

"Eh, not really. Most of my friends _were_ stronger than me.' He said as his eyes seemed to lose a bit of focus, 'I just barely passed the trials when I graduated. But I've been improving. I hope one day to surpass them though.

"So that thing with Goodwitch was a joke then about all those grimm and the Alphas solo?" Yang said kind of disappointed... He was cute and if he had actually been strong...

"Why would I joke about such a small amount of Grimm?' He said as if it was common information, 'That's just morning patrol for the unproven where I'm from."

"What? H-how many are a lot?" She said with a shocked look.

"Hm, Hadn't really thought about that we'd usually stop counting after the first couple hours, but that's usually above a couple hundred by then. I'm from a really small village off the coast of Vacuo. Don't know why but it seems pretty rare to even see many grimm here on the mainland. Only a couple every now and then."

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

"Qrow, where'd you find this boy?" Ozpin asked. He along with Glynda and Qrow were now situated privately in his office. Ozpin really needed a report on the boy Naruto.

"Honestly Oz, I received an alert to my scroll about a grimm invasion at a dust mine village in Vacuo. By the time I arrived the kid was there fighting everything. You wouldn't believe it if you saw it... The kid was fast, like scary fast. He says it has nothing to do with his semblance, because he doesn't have one."

"How could he not have a semblance?! Everyone has a semblance Qrow, its just how nature works. Sure some people have seemingly useless semblances but they all have one." Glynda interjected as it was obvious to her that the boy just hadn't unlocked his yet.

"No Glynda that isn't quite true. There was a group of people like that. They weren't born that way however, they traded it away. The Shadows--"

"Ozpin! That village is just a myth. Just a scary story told to young children by their parents to get them to behave. It has to be."

" _Shadows_ follow the _silence_ of the night from whence they come none shall wake, for once a _shade_ of the night seeks a _soul_ it shall meet the sanguine of the void.' Ozpin whispers to himself as if Reminiscing

"For when _shadows_ hide in plain sight the true _night_ begins... Until the _morning_ which brings the _mourning._ "

\XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxxO

 **AN:** So, tell me what you think so far?

If anyone noticed the song reference you get a virtual cookie! Obviously there will be a lot of word-for-word portions from the show initially, because... well they have to be there in the beginning for context. As far as for where this is going... if Canon was a boat... there is no sail and there is no rudder that will lead to canon because... I don't exactly know where Canon goes (I've only seen til volume 3) so I won't be fully utilizing the actual story elements later on.

Anyways please Follow, Fave, and Review! Especially Review. Because I'm looking to always improve and I'm open to suggestions plot wise so if you have an idea just mention that you do and I'll reply via PM as I don't want spoilers. If I made any mistakes as well please point them out so I can fix that as well as I want this to be easy to read and if there's a bunch of misspellings that will hurt reader experience!

As for the pairing I am undecided as of now however there shall not be a harem. Its not my thing, though that doesn't mean once he dates someone they'll get married and have kids... people break up it happens. But contenders for now are in no order...

-Pyrrha

-Cinder

-Neo

-Blake

leave a pick in the review and why and I'll look into it as an option!

Semblance and Weapon(s) for Naruto have been fully plotted out however if you have any ideas I'd still like to hear them

Til' Next Time!


End file.
